Silver Rush
|footer = }} "Acolytes of the New God" |Mr. New Vegas|''Fallout: New Vegas}} The '''Silver Rush' is a location in Freeside, and is the largest retailer of energy weapons in the Mojave Wasteland. It's located opposite to the Atomic Wrangler casino. Background Before belonging to the Van Graff family, the Silver Rush rivaled the Atomic Wrangler in Freeside. For unknown reasons, the Silver Rush attracted the ire of the Van Graffs, who killed its former occupants and then set up shop. It is now the biggest supplier of energy weapons in the Mojave Wasteland, which has caught the eye of the Head Paladin Hardin. Layout This building serves as the headquarters of the Van Graff family's operations, and as a hub of energy weapon supply in the Mojave Wasteland. The main room is what remains of the gutted Silver Rush casino. In the center is a table full of energy weapons and ammunition. A shelf close to the door has a large amount of ammunition, plasma grenades, and mines. Military barricades restrict the movement of customers, to the advantage of security. Down a short hallway in the back of the accessible part of the store is a bathroom. The cashier's room is barricaded and locked. Past the locked door there are some safes, a locked terminal, and a stairway to the living quarters. The upper floor of the building (directly behind the sign) can be accessed from the second floor of the neighboring ruined building directly to the northwest. The Courier may hop up the debris piles (companions can sometimes follow) to reach a semi-secret bedroom, complete with mattress and a small dining table that overlooks the street below. Notable loot * Cleansing Flame - Sold by Gloria. * Sprtel-Wood 9700 - Sold by Gloria. * The Smitty Special - Sold by Gloria. Related quests * Birds of a Feather * Heartache by the Number * Tend to Your Business Notes * All weapons and ammunition in the store can be stolen without Karma loss, but the guards will turn hostile if the player character is caught, making it impossible to start the Birds of a Feather quest, or leading the quest to fail if the quest was already started. * The first time entering Silver Rush, a scripted event occurs between Gloria Van Graff and a customer who owes them money. Four guards block the walkways to the inner room behind the fence. Any attempt to move past the guards prior to the completion of the scripted event will result in all Silver Rush inhabitants becoming hostile. * If Arcade Gannon is present as a companion when entering Silver Rush for the first time, his scripted response in relation to the quest For Auld Lang Syne may interrupt and/or delay the completion of the Silver Rush scripted event with Gloria. The player character must wait behind the fence near the entrance to allow the scripted event to complete and avoid NPC hostility. * If pursuing Heartache by the Number, the entire store will be hostile towards the player character either upon killing Gloria or for reporting them to the NCR, forcing hostility one way or another. Afterward, the entire store's inventory can be taken without penalty. * Before entering the Silver Rush, the guard outside will take all the player character's weapons, including hold-out weapons. The weapons will be returned when the Courier leaves the Silver Rush. After the player character acquires the Birds of a Feather quest, the guards will stop taking weapons on entry. * During the quest Birds of a Feather, the Courier can let the fourth "customer" in while standing outside the doors with Simon. When the building blows up, the player character can hand the evidence to Ranger Jackson. The quest will not fail, and no one will treat it as if all the occupants were killed. If visiting with Cass, she will be mad about the decision to kill the Van Graffs, but if returning to Jackson, it will not affect the end result. The result will be the same as if the revenge option had not been chosen. Appearances Silver Rush appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes The Silver Rush is based on the real world location of Golden Nugget Hotel and Casino located in the Fremont Street Experience of Las Vegas, Nevada. The former sign, now located at the Neon Museum, bears a striking resemblance to the in-game equivalent. Bugs * When entering the Silver Rush the first time, the scripted event might hang at the execution. ** Sometimes reloading the autosave from entering will resolve the problem. Using the console commands "kill" and "resurrect" in sequence on Jean-Baptiste can also fix the issue. Leaving and re-entering, then talk to her to receive Birds of a Feather can also fix it. Using the console command set "10d8e5".ShootingVolunteer to 1, which advances the script past the part where it sticks also works. Another possible fix is to open the console and type "prid 0010d8e7", then type "say VFSVanGraffLaughter". * If weapons are stolen from the table, then the auto-save gained from entering the Silver Rush is loaded the previously stolen weapons will be in full condition after the save loads. * Sometimes stolen energy weapons will stack in the inventory but will be displayed as a single item. Dropping an item of that type fixes this. * Sometimes, the inventory of Gloria never updates according to character level, selling only the same low-level weapons. ** This glitch can be fixed by saving right in front of Gloria, quitting the game to the main menu, and reloading that save. This should restock Gloria's inventory. * With the Mysterious Stranger perk, and after completing Heartache by the Number without killing the Van Graffs, if the Courier quickly targets a thug and kills him in V.A.T.S mode, the Mysterious Stranger will be completely invisible and can be targeted with V.A.T.S mode. He will be there forever afterward and if damaged enough will become hostile. * Sometimes, when entering the Silver Rush with a companion, it is possible that the companion will disappear, while still showing on the map, but invisible and completely static. Gallery Silver Rush interior.jpg|The weapon store Silver Rush bedroom.jpg|The main bedroom, upstairs FNV-CE-PlayingCard-SilverRush.png|Silver Rush playing card FNV-CE-PokerChip-SilverRush.png|Silver Rush poker chip replica from the Collector's edition SilverRush.jpg|Silver Rush, at night Freeside signs.jpg|In the background, the Silver Rush sign FNV loading billboard05.jpg|Silver Rush advertisement on a loading screen FNV loading building01.jpg Category:Freeside buildings Category:Fallout: New Vegas shops Category:Post-War businesses Category:Fallout: New Vegas unmarked locations de:Silver Rush es:Silver Rush pl:Silver Rush pt:Silver Rush ru:Серебряная лихорадка uk:Срібна лихоманка